


I choose you

by MissCactus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Drabble, Euh, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pokemon GO - Freeform, TRADUCTION, Translation, c'est tout c'est la fic, est-ce que c'est considéré comme une fic, meet cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aime Pokémon GO plus qu'il ne l'admet. Et il rencontre Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

Louis était un adulte mature. Il était allé à l'université, avait eu son diplôme, et avait désormais un emploi stable. Il payait les factures. Il faisait ses propres repas.

 

Il jouait à Pokémon.

 

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était celle d'internet. Et de Niall aussi. Tout avait commencé quand Niall et lui se baladaient sur twitter, riant des réponses massives au tout nouveau jeu. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était assez ridicule.

 

Jusqu'à ce que Niall lui envoie un message l'après-midi suivant, annonçant en majuscule : **J'AI TROUVÉ UN PUTAIN D'ÉVOLI**

 

Louis n'avait pas répondu. Ce qui, évidemment, avait encouragé Niall à lui envoyer encore plus de nouvelles de sa soudaine aventure Pokémon. Il était forcé de lui laisser savoir qu'il était un traître.

 

_Sale traître. On ne joue pas à pokémon._

 

Apparemment Niall s'en fichait pas mal. Connard.

 

Après trois jours de messages incessants, il avait cédé. Il ne pouvait pas supporter autant de geignements sur les arènes, les équipes, et les _putains d'aspicot, mec_ , avant que sa curiosité ne l'emporte. Il avait donc téléchargé ce foutu jeu.

 

Quand il avait commencé, il s'était dit qu'il sortirait en même temps. Mieux valait commencer son voyage pour devenir le meilleur dresseur immédiatement, non ?

 

Ce jour-là, il avait attrapé trop de Roucool pour les compte, quelques Aspicot (c'était donc _ça_ un Aspicot), un Fantominus, et un Mimtoss (peu importe ce qu'était cette chose).

 

Et. Il devait admettre. C'était assez amusant. Lorsqu'il le dit à Niall le lendemain, il s'était bien évidemment moqué de lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Cela faisait des jours. Il était bien trop dans ce jeu. Louis était actuellement en train de rentrer chez lui en utilisant un nouveau chemin, légèrement plus long (il y avait des Pokéstop. Il avait besoin de ses Pokéball), et il y avait un Hypotrempe non loin.

 

« Ce putain d'Hypotrempe se fout de ma gueule depuis des jours. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, pendant qu'il commençait à marcher. Il allait capturer ce connard cette fois-ci.

 

Il remarqua qu'il pouvait continuer de marcher tout droit, ou tourner à gauche quelques mètres plus loin. Il choisit la première option.

 

Il ne regardait pas où il allait, mais honnêtement, personne ne marchait dans cette direction de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cet Hypotrempe se rapprochait, le faisant accélérer.

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans quelque chose de très solide. Comme un torse.

 

« Oh merde, je suis vraiment désolé. » Commença-t-il à dire en même temps qu'une voix au-dessus de lui disait « Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ? »

 

Il leva la tête pour regarder l'étranger, seulement pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux verts en retour.

 

« Euh. » Était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire en le regardant. Parce que ça ? C'était vraiment injuste.

 

L'étranger avec les yeux verts était vraiment beau. Ou classe, vraiment. Beau et classe. Ses cheveux était courts sur les côté, et légèrement plus longs au-dessus, parfaitement coiffé à l'arrière. Les yeux verts étaient grands et ronds. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment roses et charnues et Louis voulait les embrasser.

 

Sauf qu'il venait juste de rentrer dans cet homme, il n'avait aucun droit de l'embrasser.

 

L'homme avait l'air un peu inquiet, maintenant qu'il se concentrait sur son expression, et il se rappela qu'il venait de déconnecter pour le fixer beaucoup trop longtemps.

 

« Euh. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

 

« C'est bon, je ne regardais pas non plus. Tu étais pressé ? » Demanda l'homme.

 

Louis rougit un peu, et regarda son téléphone, essayant de ne pas paraître trop soulagé en voyant que l'Hypotrempe était toujours là.

 

« En fait j'étais juste... En train de chercher quelque chose. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

 

L'homme sembla curieux avant de regarder son propre téléphone, puis le sien. Il eut un petit sourire.

 

« Tu joues à Pokémon ? » Il ne semblait pas juger Louis, il prit donc ça comme un feu vert pour lui dire la vérité.

 

« En fait, ouais. » Il rit doucement. « J'essaie de trouver cet Hypotrempe depuis que j'ai téléchargé cette horreur. »

 

Le visage de l'homme sembla s'illuminer.

 

« Moi aussi ! Il n'étais pas dans cette direction ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant l'endroit d'où Louis venait.

 

« Nah, mais je pense qu'il est plus de ce côté. »

 

L'homme regarda à sa droite.

 

« Il n'y était pas non plus. Tu penses que c'est par là ? »

 

Louis leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire provocateur.

 

« Ouais, tu veux venir le trouver avec moi ? »

 

L'homme rit, une fossette apparaissant sur sa joue.

 

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom. » Répondit-il, un sourire semblable à celui de Louis aux lèvres.

 

« Louis. Tomlinson. » Louis lui présenta sa main. L'homme la prit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil rapide.

 

« Ravi de te connaître, Harry Styles. »

 

Louis tint la main de Harry un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, son sourire ne s'effaçant jamais.

 

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Allons attraper des Pokémons ensemble, hm ? »

 

Il allait reprendre sa main pour continuer sa (leur ?) recherche, quand Harry l'agrippa plus fermement.

 

« Une question. Quelle équipe ? »

 

Louis roula des yeux, même si son sourire le trahissait.

 

« Sagesse, évidemment. »

 

Harry lui sourit.

 

« Dans ce cas je pense qu'on sera de très bons amis. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'oubliez pas, ne suivez pas des inconnus pour jouer avec eux !
> 
> Et surtout, ne soyez pas des losers comme eux, rejoignez l'équipe Bravoure ;p
> 
> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
